The present invention relates to a coin-operated dispensing device, and more particularly to a control arrangement for a coin-operated dispensing device having a coin counter with cams which can be adjusted to different sales prices and are advanced in rotation in accordance with the monetary values of the coins deposited in the device.
Coin operated dispensing devices are known which have control arrangements utilizing electric means which serve to associate the different sales prices counted up by the counter for inserted coins, with the goods of different dispensing parts of the device. Customarily, so-called crossed bars distributors are used for this purpose. Control devices of this type require a large number of electromechanical switching elements and must under all circumstances be connected to a source of electrical energy.
A different type of arrangement is described in German Published Application No. 26 44 858. This device includes a coin sensing arrangement of a mechanical dispensing device, in which the sales prices can be adjusted for different values in a simple manner. An association of different sales prices to different dispensing components of the dispensing device is possible if separate inlet ducts are used for coins having different values, and if these are user-selectable by means of two control rods which can selectively be coupled with the dispensing components. In the case of dispensing devices having a coin counter, this type of equipment cannot be used because the determination of coin value and of the question whether the coins are genuine or are slugs is carried out in passages. A coin counting device of this type is described in Austrian Patent